


The Best Company

by Minuial_Nuwing



Series: Legacy Universe [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Brotherhood, Ficlet, Gen, Third Age, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/pseuds/Minuial_Nuwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins lend a hand.</p><p>(Written for the LJ 50passages challenge, prompt: <i>I will tell you what I know, and leave the reward to you. You may be glad to grant it, when you have heard me.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Company

**Author's Note:**

> With a nod to this passage, which has always intrigued me:   
> 
> _"But in the forefront of the charge they saw two great horsemen, clad in grey, unlike all the others, and the Orcs fled before them; but when the battle was won they could not be found, and none knew whence they came or whither they went. But in Rivendell it was recorded that these were the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir."_ -Peoples of Middle-Earth, The Making of Appendix A.
> 
> **********************

_~Calenardhon (Rohan), 2511 III~_

Eorl looked at his unexpected guests warily. Though the obvious response was to rebuff them – indeed, to take them prisoner, for no one traveled in Calenardhon without his leave – his heart bid otherwise, as did his sense of pragmatism. 

There was an air about them that inspired trust, and instinct honed on the sharp edge of many blades told him that more than a few of his men would fall in any attempt to bind the strangers. “And what price this news you carry?” he asked cautiously.

“Later,” Elrohir said dismissively, glancing at his brother. “We will tell you what we know, and leave the reward to you.” 

“You may be glad to grant it, when you have heard us,” Elladan added with a grim smile.

“Then tell me, and we shall see,” Eorl retorted sharply. “I have traveled long to return to the land I was gifted, and the larger part of my people are but a few days behind.”

“And they need to halt where they now stand, horselord,” Elrohir snipped in return, then paused to rein in his flaring temper. “A horde of orcs threatens Calenardhon, and they are a scant day’s march from the half of your force which remained to secure the lands.”

Eorl was silent, measuring the words against his own unsullied honesty and deeming them true.

“The first light of morning leaves it too late,” Elladan told him, laying a hand on Elrohir’s arm. “The servants of darkness do not sleep.”

“Then neither shall I,” Eorl said decisively. Calling for his captain, he gave quick orders, leaving his second to arrange for the protection of those who would linger behind. He turned back to the twins with a sigh. “Your news is worthy. Name your price. We have little in the way of coin-“

“And we have little use for it,” Elrohir interrupted. “Our price is your company on the road.”

“I do not understand-“

“We ride with you,” Elladan said almost cheerfully. “That is our reward.”

Elrohir’s smile was downright feral. “We have a score to settle.”

Eorl looked from one grey-cloaked figure to the other, his eyes taking in leather-wrapped sword hilts and powerful bows and the muted gleam of chainmail. Unbidden came a memory of great grey warhorses on a bloody field, an echo of horns blowing and victory beyond hope. “Who _are_ you?” 

“Friends,” Elladan replied evasively. “Just friends.”

*~*~*~*~*


End file.
